This Love
by k8tyds
Summary: In the Bullpen, Gibbs finally get fed up with his feelings for Kate. Kibbs! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, I wish I did but I don't…If you wanna sue me then go ahead but you will only get a whole stack of TV weeks and about $5 Australian.

SUMMARY: IN THE BULLPEN GIBBS FINALLY GETS FET UP WITH HIS FEELINGS FOR KATE, AND FINALLY TELLS HER! KIBBS! ONE-SHOT!

Spoilers: none, I think

AN: this is based on my last English assignment, creative writing of Pride and Prejudice in a modern form and I based that on a kibbs story I have been thinking about for a while now.

Also a big thanks goes to nikkinor for being my beta reader.

Gibbs and Kate were in the bullpen working on their paper work for their latest case, a marine Sergeant murdered his wife and another women after finding them in bed together. All lights had been turned off an hour ago but they still had the glowing screens to work with.

After about half an hour of silent work, Gibbs gets up from her desk and walks to stand in front of Kate's desk.

'I have to tell her… I can't go on like this… she has to know, this is killing me.' his mind was screaming at him as he walks to her desk.

'You're her boss. She doesn't feel the same way. She won't… she can't' the logic side of his brain yelled back.

'She can't not know, not after this case. I can't loose, after this case… now'

"I am sick of this, Kate, you have to know that I love you before I explode. Now, before you interrupt, let me finish. I know I shouldn't feel like this about you but I can't help it. I have been fighting these feelings for a very long time, and without success. I still love you and I think that I will for a very long time to come." After Gibbs proclaimed this he started to pace.

Kate's eyebrows when up and she sat there for a minute speechless.

"Wow, I am- uh, I am amazed to hear this, I never thought that you would feel about me like that. You have to know that I feel for you the same way you feel for meand that I have been thinking of telling you for a while now…. But we can't be together, I am sorry." Kate said after she found her voice.

Gibbs stopped in the middle of pacing in front of her desk to stare at her.

"What? Why not? Is it NCIS holding you back because if it is, I can quit…. I can get a job in the FBI or something, I'll do it, Kate, just say the word and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, Kate, you know that don't you?"

By this time Gibbs had come to a stop right in front of Kate, while Kate had found something on her shoe that she found extremely interesting.

"You do know that, right? You do know that I'll do anything for you at anytime?" Gibbs asked when she didn't respond.

Kate didn't respond again and kept looking at the interesting thing on her shoe. Gibbs placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"You do know that? Don't you…?" he whispered.

She looked deep into his eyes, where she as all the love in the world.

"I do," she whispered back.

After for what seemed forever, Gibbs looked into Kate's eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Gibbs hands went to tangle themselves in her hair and to her waist to hold her in place, while Kate's hands went to his neck and found themselves in his hair pulling at the long strands gently. Kate was the first on to pull away.

"I can't let you just quit. NCIS regulations aren't the only reason why we can't be together. There are other things too…"

"Like what Kate? Why can't we be together? I love you and you said that you love me, so why can we be together?"

"Because it wouldn't work. After a while you'll get sick of me and turn to someone who was your own age, and who would want to do things that you do on a weekend. After a while I know that you would get sick of me and go back to your own type -the tall, elegant, beautiful redheads that have class, money, and a beautiful sports car- and I don't think I can handle having you and then being dumped for someone else. I don't think that I could go on after that happened…" Kate looked back at the ground, again finding the interesting thing on her shoe. Silence fell between them.

Gibbs put a hand on Kate cheek and lifted her head once more so he could see her eyes. After looking in her eyes, he broke the silence. "How can you think that? I would never dump you, or leave you, Kate, for anyone in the world, I love you and I think that I will love you for the rest of my life."

"Gibbs, you have been married 3 times already, all 3 of them were to redheads. Look at me Gibbs, I'm not a redhead, I'm not your usual type, so why, why if your 3 marriages to 3 different redheads didn't work, then why should I believe that I would be any different from them?" she said.

"Because, Katie, as horrible as this might sound, I never, **never**, felt this way about my ex-wives the way I feel about you right now. I have never felt this way about anyone before, I've never loved someone as much as I love you," he said while looking into her eyes.

"Your work means everything to you. I know some of the reasons why your ex-wives left you, your work took over your life. It still takes over your life. I don't think that I would be able to handle you ignoring me and just focusing on your work, I don't think I would be able to survive it." While she said this some hair fell into her face and Gibbs moved his hand to that he could move it away so it was behind her ear. His hand lingered.

"Kate, the reason I'm so involved in my work is because I get to see you most of the time… my life now revolves around you, since I met you, my life has revolved around you, I think that it will for the rest of my life."

"Gibbs, I love my job and it takes up a lot of my life. I'm not ready for a relationship at the moment. I don't have time for a relationship. I think that if I had a relationship with you, someone I care deeply for--" Gibbs kissed Kate effetely cutting her off. They broke apart when their lungs were screaming for air.

"Let's get out of here," Kate said after a few minutes, still breathless.

"My house or your?"

"Yours, I've always wanted to see your boat."

They grabbed their stuff and walked to the elevator, hand-in-hand. When they stopped, Gibbs kissed Kate again. She smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, Kate,"

"I love you too, Gibbs."

"You can call me Jethro now, you know,"

"I love you to Jethro"


End file.
